He only has good intentions
by Kackington
Summary: Several hours after Monger leaves Susan in her cell for the night, she and the other monsters get together and have breakfast. And... that's pretty much it, yeah.


**Hey hi hello! I wrote this a few months ago and I figured I'd upload it here...? It's just a quick thing I wrote and I know it's bad I'm sorry. ;n;**

* * *

It had been a few hours since she awoke in this strange place. Not long ago her sense of what was real had been distorted, completely thwarted by the new faces that crowded around her in a thoughtless clutter, promptly questioning who and what she was.

Artificial light flooded the room, causing her to scoot back and away from the false morning. She continued to sit there, curled into herself, refusing to accept this new routine. Out in the other room, three little monsters scurried out of their own cells and towards the table in the center of that gigantic space, eagerly awaiting the breakfast that came to them in that exact spot each and every morning. Even the gargantuan grub came along, a panel rising on the far end of the room and a light from a helicopter guiding the creature out from its cage. All of them congregated there, all but her, who was too caught up in her own thoughts to get up and join them.

After fifty years of this performance day in and day out, the monsters had become accustomed to this ritual. Normally, they would have forgotten about their newest addition, but the small Doctor with the large cockroach head had caught a glimpse of that stunning white hair before she retreated into the darkness, avoiding contact with the others. With piqued curiosity, he pulled the other two monsters seated at the table into a conversation.

"Do you think she's all right? Perhaps we should go sit with her," he suggested to the others.

""Are you kidding? Of course she isn't all right, and there's no way I'm getting near any of that. What if she hits you over the head with another spoon?" one of the two, the fish-ape, retorted. The Doctor narrowed his buggy eyes at the ape in a silently berating way. The third monster, the blob, didn't bother contributing to the conversation; instead choosing to watch the other two bicker quietly. They took a few moments to continue aggravating one another, until the fish-ape finally gave in, angrily stomping away from the Doctor and towards the young woman's cell.

"Hey, uh, Ginormica," he called in her direction, "your breakfast is gonna get cold. Why don't you come out and have some?"

The woman cooped up in her dark container turned to look out into that blindingly bright room; her large, tired eyes narrowed at the fish-ape.

"My name," she began as she slowly brought herself to her full height, "is _not_ Ginormica." The anger in her voice was misplaced, but she was too distraught to see how intimidating she was from her new position. The fish-ape backed up, rejoining the other two at his table as the young woman trudged out to her own, much taller, table sitting nearby. She took a seat there; grimacing at the goop the fish-ape had referred to as, 'breakfast.' The others ate with enthusiasm while she cautiously poked and prodded at the mush, becoming more and more disinterested in it by the minute.

"It's not like they have a lot to give you, ya know. The amount of food it would take to feed you three times a day would probably cost them a pretty penny depending on what they gave you." The fish-ape said glancing up at her as he finished off his plate of raw fish. She felt the blood begin to rush to her face.

"Oh, it's funny that you would say that, Link! I did some calculations concerning the amount of food per pound it would take to properly feed Susan last night and I—"

The giantess suddenly cut off the cockroach's musings by slamming her hands onto the table and standing from her seat, causing a slight tremor in the room and the plate in front of her to clatter. Her face reddened from her exceeding self-consciousness.

"Please, stop," she was practically looming over the three of them, "I'm not supposed to be here, and I would appreciate it if you would just... stop talking about this." She motioned to herself, presumably meaning her height and herself in general.

"Doc, look out!" the blob suddenly cried, throwing himself in front of the Doctor, "She's got a spoon!"

"B.O.B., stop it this instant!" the Doctor scolded, pushing back at the blob. In her rage she hadn't realized that she had been holding the oversized spoon in her fist. She sighed, feeling defeated as she turned to go back to her seat. Tears filled her eyes as she cupped her face in her hands, so overwhelmed with her new home and roommates that she didn't even feel like she was able to function at this point.

The three monsters on the floor, after taking a minute to squabble among themselves, were able to regain their composure to address her once more.

"Susan, please forgive my colleague, he..." the Doctor began but was soon interrupted by said colleague,

"No brain, remember?" he called cheerfully. The young woman nodded her head, trying to keep herself collected.

"Yeah, I remember you told me that yesterday."

"It's all right, my dear, we'll get all of this sorted out."

She looked to the Doctor at this statement, eyes wide like saucers. That vague promise of her return to her everyday life seemed to revive her hope, giving her a childlike twinkle in those big, cerulean eyes.

"You really think so, Dr. Cockroach?"

He perked up, seeming proud that she knew his name.

"Of course I do, my dear. We'll help you in any way we possibly can." He unknowingly pulled the others into his pledge, too excited to realize what he was promising her. At this the woman gave the three a brilliant smile, overjoyed at the thought of getting her life back to the way she wanted it to be. All the monsters returned to their meals, relieved to have come to a resolution after their little spat.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" the fish-ape growled at the Doctor.

"Perhaps... I don't, but that doesn't mean we can't try to help the poor girl."

The fish-ape only grumbled in return, rolling his eyes at the second obscure promise the Doctor had made today.


End file.
